Llorar
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: [Song Fic] Tal vez en su momento aquella no fue la decisión correcta, sin embargo ahora tienen la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, de superar el dolor que asecha su alma ¿Lograran salvarse del sufrimiento? Todo esta en la decisión que tomen.


**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo este Song fic que espero y les guste ;) **

**Bleach no me pertenece todo es obra del gran Tite-troll-Kubo así mismo, la canción "**_Llorar_**" pertenece a los interpretes **_Mario Domm y Jesse y Joy._

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer!**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Llorar**

La afamada y reconocida actriz Kuchiki Rukia, era sin duda uno de los mejores personajes en la historia de la actuación. Poseía un don nato para ello, además de ser portadora de una increíble belleza, con un cuerpo bien formado, nada exagerado, su estatura aunque pequeña le daba un aire encantador. El cabello azabache siempre lo usaba corto, su piel blanca casi se comparaba a la porcelana; pero lo que más llamaba la atención de las personas eran sus hermosos e hipnóticos ojos de un inusual tono violeta. Tanta era su belleza que muchos nobles intentaron captar su atención sin éxito alguno. Tenía mucha fama y fortuna, su carrera estaba en su mejor momento; sin embargo había algo en la vida de la joven actriz que le faltaba y sabía que nuca podría recuperar "_Su corazón"_ aquel que murió años atrás, dejándola sin poder amar ni sonreír sinceramente. Desde ese día toda su vida era una actuación y así lo seria hasta que terminara.

Miraba los copos de nieve caer atravez de la ventana del asiento del copiloto. Sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, hoy era el día en el que cambio toda su vida y como era costumbre cada año volvía a "_Ese"_ lugar del que huyo para poder cumplir sus metas y sobre todo para olvidar el dolor. El automóvil se detuvo anunciando así la llegada a su destino, por primera vez en todo el viaje decidió apartar la vista de la ventana y enfocar con sus ojos violetas a su acompañante, este solo le sonrió y tomo su mano.

-Ya llegamos Rukia.- Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con su mano libre.

La pelinegra miraba atentamente a su prometido Renji Abarai, era un hombre muy apuesto, de estatura alta y cabello largo de un intenso rojo. Quien la primera vez que la vio se interesó en ella, todos los días se dedicó a apoyarla.

Con el paso del tiempo logro demostrarle el gran amor que le profesaba además al ser la mano derecha de su hermano Byakuya Kuchiki le fue más fácil lograr comprometerse con ella.

-Si lo se.- Susurro la Kuchiki al saber que era hora de ser fuerte y enfrentar el pasado. Su prometido la miraba preocupado, la amaba y quería hacerla feliz, no soportaba verla en ese estado.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte.- Dijo el pelirojo esperando que ella aceptara su petición. La pequeña pelinegra al principio se sorprendió por sus palabras, sin embargo esto era algo que ella tenía que hacer sola, de ninguna manera lo arrastraría a ver su doloroso pasado. Negó con la cabeza como respuesta, Renji se sintió desilusionado pero sabía muy bien que en ese momento Rukia debía hacerlo sola.

-Muy bien….Entonces te esperare en tu antigua casa.- La pelinegra asintió, tomo el ramo de flores que tenía en su regazo y miro de nuevo a su prometido el cual se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios como despedida. Se separó de él y salió del auto diciéndole adiós con su mano.

Cuando Renji se fue, volteo a ver el lugar en el que se encontraba y por primera vez desde que salió del auto comenzó a sentir frio. Camino con paso calmado a la entrada de aquel solitario cementerio al cual acudía todos los años. Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta, se detuvo por un momento para darse ánimos de seguir; y cuando la fuerza llego a ella, decidió entrar a enfrentar su pasado, a enfrentarlo a _"El"_

…

_Me perdí buscando ese lugar_

_Todo por tratar de demostrar_

_Olvide que sin tu amor_

_No valgo nada_

_Y tome una vuelta equivocada.._

…**..**

Cada paso que daba hacia que su corazón se acelerara. De pronto detuvo su andar y sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, sus piernas le flaquearon pero gracias a su autocontrol logro mantenerse en pie. Camino más despacio de lo usual sin dejar de ver en ningún momento a aquel alto y apuesto joven, de inusual cabello naranja y piel un poco bronceada. El cual tenía toda su atención puesta en una pequeña lapida, Rukia agradeció que él no notara aun su presencia, sin embargo cuando se pociono detrás de él supo que era hora de enfrentarlo.

El joven levanto la mirada de la lápida al sentir una presencia, lentamente volteo detrás de sí y cuando la vio hay parada frente a él se quedó de piedra.

…

_Me quede sin movimiento_

_Sin saber por dónde regresar_

_Lleno de remordimiento…_

…

El joven sintió muchos sentimientos encontrados al volver a verla. Kuchiki Rukia la única mujer que el logro amar de verdad en toda su vida, misma que hiso sufrir y en un acto de amor la dejo ir para que pudiera cumplir sus sueños.

-Rukia.- Susurro el joven cuando recupero el habla. Con sus hermosos ojos miel la miro detalladamente, sin duda se había puesto más hermosa desde la última vez que la vio.

-Si…..ha pasado mucho tiempo Ichigo.- Las palabras se le cortaron a la ojivioleta al tener frente a ella al único y verdadero amor de su vida. Lo miro detalladamente, el paso del tiempo lo hiso más apuesto de lo que podía recordar, sin embargo el volver a verlo habría la herida de su corazón. Aparto la mirada y camino hacia la lápida, se inco en la tierra no importándole que la ropa se le ensuciara. Acomodo las flores que traía alrededor de esta y cuando termino comenzó a acariciar con su delicada mano el nombre escrito en la tumba.

-¿C-como has estado bebe?- Pregunto con la voz pausada, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y la Kuchiki rompió en llanto, la pérdida de su bebe era una herida que siempre tendría en su corazón; misma que estaba segura nunca sanaría.

Ichigo, solamente escuchaba el llanto de Rukia a sus espaldas, la impotencia y la rabia lo invadieron al no poder hacer nada para que no sufriera. Se sentía culpable de su dolor y era algo que jamás se iba a perdonar. La amaba con cada fibra de su ser, desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron supo que un lazo muy fuerte los ataba. Con el pasar de los años, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían decidieron culminar su amor; entregándose completamente a ese sentimiento. Después se enteraron que iban a ser padres y su felicidad aumento considerablemente. Aunque eran muy jóvenes estaban dispuestos a luchar contra todos por su amor y por él bebe. Sin embargo el embarazo se complicó en el parto y los médicos anunciaron que solo uno viviría, esto devasto por completo a Ichigo. Pues estaba en sus manos la decisión de a quien salvar y con todo el dolor de su corazón eligió la vida de Rukia por sobre la de su bebe.

Cuando todo aquello paso no se sentía capaz de ver a Rukia a la cara, ella lloraba todos los días por la perdida y él no lo soporto más; fue entonces que decidió dejarla ir aunque eso significara ganarse el odio de la persona que más amaba.

Los días pasaron y al no tener noticias de ella su corazón moría lentamente, después todos los años iba al cementerio el día en que su bebe murió. Y su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando la volvió a ver, se sintió feliz al ver que estaba mejor de lo que recordaba. Sin embargo cuando sus miradas se encontraron y vio la tristeza en sus hermosos ojos violetas supo que ella jamás lo iba a perdonar, aun así él no se arrepentía de su decisión probablemente nunca lo haría.

Todo se hiso tradición para ambos, cada año ella venía a la ciudad ese día para visitar la tumba de su hijo y el también acudía puntual a su rencuentro. No había amor, ni alegría al verse…..solo había dolor.

…

_Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien mas_

_Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)_

_No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí_

_Te quiero recuperar_

_Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame Del sufrimiento_

_ohh noo… (Del sufrimiento)_

…

Rukia trataba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de llorar, sin embargo no podía le dolía bastante esa situación. El haber perdido a su bebe no se lo perdonaría jamás, y con el abandono del hombre que tanto amo termino por destrozar su corazón, no podía evitar odiarlo por dejarla en el momento que más lo necesito; por no haberla apoyado…..por nunca haberla amado.

Comenzó a desahogarse como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, sacando toda la amargura y el dolor que albergaba en su corazón.

Cada grito de dolor que escuchaba lo hacía sentirse miserable, apretó fuertemente sus puños; clavándose las uñas en sus palmas. El líquido carmesí no tardó en aparecer bañando las manos de Ichigo, las lágrimas ya no las pudo aguantar y aprovecho que Rukia no lo miraba para derramarlas. Su sangre seguía saliendo pues el aun apretaba con fuerza sus manos, el líquido cayó al suelo, manchando la poca nieve que los rodeaba.

…

_Tengo la esperanza que el dolor _

_Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón_

_Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas_

_Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa_

…

Después de un rato logro tranquilizarse, se secó las lágrimas que derramo y al sentir dolor en sus manos, dirigió su mirada avellana a sus palmas estas estaban manchadas de su sangre. Llevo una mano a su bolsillo y saco un pañuelo con el cual comenzó a limpiarse, una vez termino lo lanzo a un bote de basura cercano. Volteo para encarar a Rukia esta aun sollozaba, y sin pensarlo poso una de sus manos en su hombro, tratando de darle aunque sea un poco de apoyo. La pelinegra al sentir el contacto, rápidamente levanto la mirada para encontrase con la de Ichigo. Seco sus lágrimas y se apartó de su agarre; se puso de pie como pudo y lo encaro aunque le doliera en lo profundo.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto con seriedad. Ichigo solamente suspiro, sabía que no era buena idea hacer eso, sin embargo no quería que siguiera sufriendo.

-Yo…solo…..- No sabía que decirle y esto de cierto modo irrito a la pelinegra. Pues el siempre actuaba de esa forma, se acercaba a ella solo para después alejarla; pero esta vez no se lo iba a permitir.

-¡Ya basta Ichigo!...tu siempre intentas consolarme pero siempre abres más la herida de mi corazón…esta vez yo no pienso permitírtelo ¿Vez esto?- Dijo mostrándole el anillo de compromiso, esto termino por devastar su corazón y destruir cualquier esperanza que el pelinaranja pudiera tener de poder recuperarla, al saber lo que eso significaba.

-Me voy a casar con Renji Abarai y voy a ser feliz.- Termino de decir, quería de algún modo rehacer su vida. Arreglar su corazón, y si para ello tenía que terminar de una vez con todo lo haría aunque quizás esa no era la mejor forma de lograr arrebatarse del corazón al Kurosaki.

…

_Juro que es verdad no miento_

_Que mi voluntad es cambiar_

_Pero sola yo no puedo_

_No sé cómo lograr Mi alma reparar_

…**.**

-¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer Rukia?-Pregunto el pelinaranja mirándola serio. Aunque en ese momento se estuviera muriendo por dentro al saber que la había perdido.

-E-estoy…segura- Susurro bajando la mirada para que el no viera la mentira que ella decía, pues jamás amaría a nadie como lo amo a él. Ichigo no era ningún tonto y al ver como ella dejaba de mirarlo supo que tal vez ella mentía; se acercó a ella y con uno de sus brazos rodeo la frágil cintura de la pelinegra atrayéndola hacia él, mientras que con su mano libre le levantaba el rostro para que lo mirara. Rukia intento zafarse de su agarre sin embargo él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-Mírame Rukia.- Ordeno ya harto de que ella intentara escapar, después de un rato de intentarlo por fin la Kuchiki cedió y lo miro.

-Quiero que me digas que me jures que vas a ser feliz aquí frente a nuestro hijo.- Le dolía bastante el si quiera imaginar a su Rukia con otro pero si así ella podía ser feliz entonces no se opondría. Por eso necesitaba escuchar que de verdad podía ser feliz y sabía que ella jamás se atrevería a mentir si lo juraba frente a él y frente a su hijo.

Rukia intento desesperadamente alejarse. Le dolía darse cuenta que de nuevo el la estaba dejando ir, comenzó a empujarlo pero al ver que él no se movía ni un ápice de su lugar, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Sintio como las fuerzas la abandonaban y sin más que hacer se apoyó en el ancho pecho del Kurosaki.

-¿P-porque…m..e..e..h…hac..ces..…e..es..t..o?-Preg unto en un hilo de voz.

-Porque necesito saber que puedes lograrlo Rukia…..Necesito saber que tu podrás dejar el pasado atrás...necesito saber que podrás amar de nuevo y ser feliz.- Contesto en un susurro mientras la abrazaba fuertemente porque quizá sería la última vez que tendría la oportunidad. Rukia por su parte utilizo las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban para enfrentarlo, lentamente se separó de él y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-No podré hacerlo idiota…yo no puedo olvidar….pero si puedo continuar.-Dijo intentando convencerlo.

-Rukia si lo haces solo te condenaras y no solo sufrirás tu…si no el también.- Esas palabras fueron el colmo para la Kuchiki quien perdió el control de sus actos.

-¡¿Pero quién demonios te crees tú para saber si lo hare sufrir o no?!...Yo…..!No soy como tu Ichigo!- Grito fuera de sí, el pelinaranja sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría encima. Una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios al saber que después de todo ella lo culpaba de su dolor.

…

_Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)_

_No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí_

_Te quiero recuperar _

_Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame_

_Del sufrimiento_

_(Del sufrimiento)_

_(Del sufrimiento) _

_(Del sufrimiento)_

…**..**

-Lo siento mucho Rukia….tienes razón yo soy el causante de todo el dolor que sientes…de verdad que me fue muy difícil decidir en aquella ocasión….pero no me arrepiento y tal vez ya sea momento de dejarte decidir a ti.- Poso una de sus manos en el rostro de la pelinegra y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla. –Quiero que sepas que deseo con toda mi alma que seas feliz…y también quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de haberte conocido…..ni de amarte como lo he hecho hasta ahora…enana- Y sin decir nada más la beso.

El beso no era nada delicado ni suave como los que le daba su prometido. No el beso de Ichigo era demandante, pasional y desesperado, Rukia intentaba corresponderle; no sabía cuántos años había deseado sentir sus labios de nuevo y ahora que tenía la oportunidad quería disfrutarlo, con forme pasaron los segundos el beso subió de intensidad. Ichigo introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la joven, disfrutando de aquel embriagante sabor que lo volvía loco. La pelinegra sentía como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Lo amaba…..lo amaba con locura aun a pesar del dolor no podía dejar de amarlo.

Lamentablemente llego la hora del fin cuando la falta de aire los hiso separarse, Ichigo se agacho para pegar su frente a la de Rukia. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, poco a poco se tranquilizaron, no solo sus respiraciones si no también los latidos de sus corazones.

-Esto es todo…que seas muy feliz de todo corazón…Adiós enana.- Beso su frente en forma de despedida, le dolía dejarla. Sin embargo si ella podía ser feliz él no se interpondría.

Rukia veía como él se alejaba, no quería perderlo; no quería dejar de verlo. Porque aun lo amaba con todo su herido corazón, si alguien era capaz de repararlo era él. Corrió con todo lo que pudo y cuando le dio alcance lo abrazo por la espalda. Icchigo estaba sorprendido por la acción de Rukia.

-¡Idiota¡…la única razón por la cual yo no soy feliz es porque tú no estás conmigo….antes tú me dejaste ir y ahora yo no pienso dejarte…..en aquel entonces me dolió que me hicieras a un lado, cuando más te necesite…por eso no me dejes ahora…Idiota- Estaba decidida a no dejarlo ir, ya no quería seguir sintiéndose vacía. Ya no quería fingir que amaba a Renji y mucho menos quería fingir ser feliz. Ichigo se volteo y el abrazo con fuerza, después de todo ella aun lo amaba y eso lo hacía feliz.

-Superemos este dolor juntos Rukia.- Dijo mientras la veía directamente a los ojos. La Kuchiki solamente asintió.

-Así es como debió de ser desde el principio idiota.- Y por primera vez en años la Kuchiki sonrió de verdad.

-Si lo se enana.- Ichigo dirigió su vista al anillo de compromiso que la pelinegra portaba. -¿Qué pasara con tu prometido?- No pudo evitar preguntar, pues si Rukia quería estar con él tendría que decírselo al otro. Rukia miro su anillo y se lo quito para guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-El comprenderá estoy segura.- Dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amado.

-Te amo Enana.-Decía sinceramente el Kurosaki.

-Te amo Idiota.- Y así se volvieron a besar, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perderse de nuevo, ni a renunciar al gran amor que se tenían. Porque solamente entre ellos podían rescatarse del sufrimiento, solamente entre ellos podían lograr vivir con el dolor de perder algo tan importante como el fruto de su amor.

…

_Y llorar, y llorar…_

_No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí_

_Te quiero recuperar_

_Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame_

_Del sufrimiento ohhhhh _

_(Del sufrimiento) _

_Y llorar… y llorar…_

…

* * *

**Hasta aquí este Song fic (?) espero que les guste ;D Últimamente he estado leyendo muchos fics de esta increíble pareja y quise escribir algo de ellos ñ.ñ…..además de que esta hermosa canción me sirvió de inspiración :D**

**Ahora sí sin más que decir me despido. No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son los que me animan a seguir!**

**Ya nee los super quiere Dark Moon :3**


End file.
